


Day 29 - Unwinding

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [30]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Privacy means getting to see a different side of Major Knight.
Relationships: Male Courier/Major Knight
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Kudos: 23





	Day 29 - Unwinding

Major Knight is clearly having trouble shaking off his rank for the evening; he looks around nervously before stepping into the trailer at the bottom of the hill. "Zane, I'm not supposed to leave the Outpost even when I'm off-duty. Jackson's gonna bust me for this."

Zane grins, cracks open two beers, and pushes one into Knight's hand. "Nope. I looked at his maps. Outpost territory technically goes all the way down to that road sign next to us. And technically correct is the best kind of correct. So Jackson can kiss my handsome ass." He clinks their bottles together and settles onto the couch he's put together out of folded blankets and Sunset Sarsaparilla crates, extending his arm in invitation.

Knight takes a big ol' gulp from his beer. "Ugh, get another bottle ready. Didn't need _that_ mental image." But he tucks himself into his boyfriend's side just the same, and Zane can feel him relaxing out of Major Knight and into Corey.

"What, you don't think my ass is handsome?" he teases, laying a big hand on Corey's knee and squeezing affectionately.

Corey blushes, laces their fingers together, and practically mumbles, "No, I just don't want to share it with Jackson. Or anybody."

Coming from him, that's damn near a marriage proposal. Zane leans over for a kiss. Poring over maps and building makeshift furniture is a small price to pay for a moment like this.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Thanks, readers, for coming on this fluffy little journey with me, and extra-special thanks to Iron_Angel and CrackingLamb for putting the whole thing together in the first place! <3


End file.
